A Lonely Place to Die
A Lonely Place to Die is a case featured in Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant, appearing as the 22th case of the game. It is the fourth case set in South Asia. Plot The player accompanied Anabel to Bhandarkhal garden at Lalitpur so she could find an idol to spruce up her private apartment. There, they found the interpreter, Melissa Perez, impaled with kukri. The five people were labelled as suspects: Biraj Subedi (tour guide), Prakash Chalise (janitor), Fujimura Natsumi (paintist), Jitu Kunwar (Buddhist), and Priya Kandhari (actress). While searching for investigations, Anabel see the water tank and remembers about her cousin's disappearing and the child abuse. Suddenly, the hands grab Anabel's feet and attempt to drowning her before the player saved her. Mid-investigation, Shaheen got confronted by Buddhist Jitu Kunwar while he was investigating the Mahabouddha Temple after finding out Melissa had gone there. Later, the suspended actress, Priya Kandhari, was reported to be throwing things in the lava crevasse in the valley. They then found enough evidence to arrest tour guide, Biraj Subedi, for the crime. Upon admitting to the murder, Biraj said that he really wanted to be interpreter for himself. Because Melissa would not take him as a tour guide in the project, Biraj attempt to rape her, but Melissa screams at him and threatening to call the police. Feared for being exposed, he killed her with kukri to get the garden, even defending himself with Melissa's statement that a person had to take what they wanted. Judge Palamo sentenced Biraj to 25 years in prison. During Devil's Advocate (4/6), Anabel talked to Kevin and the player so they could work on Beth's case for her due to his conflict of interest with it. She said that Beth was looking into Corey Farrell, who had gone missing after a trip to the Mahabouddha Temple. Kevin and the player then went there and found Corey's friendship bracelet with a substance on it, which (per Glenda) was a sedative drug likely used to render Corey unconscious before he was kidnapped. They then informed Anabel of the possibility that Beth was kidnapped as well. Meanwhile, Hisao and the player went to Bhandarkhal to look into Priya's upcoming film project, concerned over her signs of psychopathy. There, they found one of her movie installations, a baby stroller full of concrete chunks, in which they found a film roll which (per Henri) mostly contained photos of people stuck under the rubble. They then talked to an unapologetic Priya before she left to fetch her promotional materials at the Patan Durbar Square. Worried about her posting the photos on the promos, the two went to the damaged square and found the promos advertising her movie performance with real lava, containing no photos of the tragedy. They then talked to paintist Fujimura Natsumi to warn her about Priya, but she reassured them that Priya's actions were not as dangerous as they made it out be. After all the events, the Bureau agreed to look out for Corey, Beth and Priya before they took a flight to Bhutan. Summary Victim *'Melissa Perez' Murder Weapon *'Kukri' Killer *'Biraj Subedi' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats roti. *The suspect worships dog. *The suspect knows kabaddi. *The suspect wears Dhaka topi. *The suspect has tattooed. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats roti. *The suspect worships dog. *The suspect knows kabaddi. *The suspect has tattooed. Suspect's Profile *The suspect worships dog. *The suspect wears Dhaka topi. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats roti. *The suspect wears Dhaka topi. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats roti. *The suspect worships dog. *The suspect knows kabaddi. *The suspect has tattooed. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats roti. *The killer worships dog. *The killer knows kabaddi. *The killer wears Dhaka topi. *The killer has tattooed. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Devil's Advocate (4/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Trivia *The case title may be a reference to the 2011 British horror-thriller film A Lonely Place to Die starring Melissa George. Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Third Line cases Category:Cases in South Asia Category:Copyrighted Images